Halo:End of a cycle
by Spartan-G257
Summary: M to be on the safe side The reapers return kick the citadel forces ass from the citadel and continue to whipe them out due to no Shepard intervention and then they meet the UNSC and the Species empire... Mid teir tech MT and GT with Smac TT
1. Timeline

First fanfic don't be nice need Experiance and constructive critiscm

* * *

Timeline after H3 ending and during end of ME 1

2554-2557(UNSC military calendar) 2178-2181(Citedal military calendar)

The sangheili form an empire after collapse of the covenant, it's member species are:

The sangheili

The mgalekgolo

The Yanme'e

The Unggoy

The Huragok

The empire itself is formed more as a republic but they call themselves an empire. They however start on shaky ground as rebels which call themselves servants of the abiding truth a civil war breaks out.

Halsey is found along with several Spartans including Kelly-087, Linda-058, Fred-104 as well as some spartan III's and chief petty officer Franklin Mendez by kilo-5. Halsey is arrested by orders of Margaret parangosky.

Lord hood finds out about Kilo-5 from an codename "N10" and looks into it finding out that parangosky has been sidelining him, Hood demotes Her and appoints a spartan-II he had been training (charlie hotel agreed to the situation) for the job if parangosky started abusing her power. She releases halsey from her "jail" at installation-03 and makes her head scientist on all works relating to the forerunners after reading her profile done by what ONI officers loyal to Hood wrote.

2558(UNSC military calendar) 2182(Citedal military calendar)

The UNSC discovers a keyship on the recolonized planet of Arcadia, it is then transferred to earth. The ark is rediscovered to seem like it was never damaged by the firing of the ring in the first place (however this could be due to forerunner technology) Halsey is put in charge of information gathering due to her brilliance with forerunner technology.

Harvest is re-teraformed and "unglassed" making it the fertile land it was before, UNSC colony size is confirmed to be at 500 rising by 200 since the end of the war.

The alliance with the Species empire is solidified after the destruction of the servants of the abiding truth by the hands of a joint UNSC, Species empire fleet (thanks to intel from ONI).

Technology is shared between them and the alteration of the plasma torpedoes is initiated by the UNSC thanks to schematics provided by cortana, the power source is also changed to allow the charge time between plasma lance (as they are promptly called) and other weapons can be fired at the same time and afterwards, after all the the plasma weapon has two firing modes torpedoes and projectors,

torpedoes although weaker have a faster re-charge time (5sexonds), while lances are exponentially stronger and have a longer recharge time (30 seconds).

Mac cannons are increased in strength from 5MT to 20 MT however are only put on ships because of the firing speed (2 seconds) as most primary weapons are stronger although it is still considered a primary weapon by the UNSC and secondary by the SE, their larger cousins ascends to even greater heights with the Smac firing a 3000tonne slug at 120,000km/s having a power of 5.5TT and fires every half a second.

Plasma lance ODP's are put into every orbital defence grid around unsc and SE planets, SE also adopt Smac stations and UNSC start installing energy projectors, plasma turrets (torps and lances) as well as pulse laser turrets on their ships while the SE and UNSC install Mac turrets on their ships instead of having them spinal weapons.

Later on the UNSC discover (and share with SE) the forerunners shipbuilding tech (no weapon tech and no hardlight and no star or planet sized constructs) allowing them to construct a ship thirty two km long in a day

Ships sizes UNSC:

Berlin class corvette 500m

Marathon class refit frigate 1.19km

Valiant class refit heavy frigate 1.5km

Archeron class cruiser 2.7km

Talos class heavy cruiser 3.5km

Astraeus class superheavy cruiser 5km

Infinity class battleship 5.6km

Aeolus class assault carrier 6km

Zeus class super carrier 32km

2559(UNSC military calendar) 2183(Citedal military calendar)

Soveriegn unleashes the reaper forces Annihilating the citadel fleets in the process. They continue to move outward to any citedal force slaughtering them like headless chickens.

2560(UNSC military calendar) 2184(Citedal military calendar)

After a year at war with the citedal races the reapers open the relay directly to Earth, their biggest mistake...

* * *

Ok anyone who gets where N10 came from gets an Internet cookie a clue sii might also be able to figure out head of ONI from that as well.

Any constructive critiscm would be great any encouragement would be great any flaming and the flamers will get burned on a pike where the flames came from their own posts

I admit I made the unsc just a bit overpowered in the mac stage but hey it's not their most primary weapon and only talos and above get them however marathon and above get energy projectors


	2. Unknowns arrive

Disclaimer: I own neither halo nor mass effect

**Pluto was quiet, other than the occasional patrol ship and the sensor arrays around the planet. The monitors on earth were watching the screens vigilantly though making sure everything ****around and incoming the gravity well of the sun was authorised.**

"Sir I'm getting some strange energy spikes around Pluto" one of the airspace and space controller stated, the commander went to look at the monitor and sure enough Pluto's moon seemed to have massive amounts of radiation and pure energy coming from it.

The commander got to command from around the around the Jovian moons and asked if they could get him any images of the current status of Pluto and it's moon along with a video from the nearest patrol group that should have been passing at that moment.

However the captain of the patrol group was not happy, no definitely not happy.

"sir we've been hit by an unknown weapon" the smart AI stated, the captain replied with a short and swift "shield strength" the AI didn't seem to wait at all "93%, the frigates however seem to be doing worse after a single hit at 74%" the captain paused for a second as a smirk graced his lips, "well then let's give these new friends of ours a warm welcome, also Alexander send the recordings to HighCom at earth also tell them to stand at orange, red seems to high."

The AI Alexander looked at him flashed for a second and then "done" the captain looked at the AI for a while glaring at him before saying "not cool", Alexander replied with a swift "rather safe than sorry" the captain still glaring replied to that with yet another "still not cool"

The lieutenant at fire control turned to the captain and yelled "Sir the ships are firing again" the captain looked over with a calm face "tell all ships to go for evasive manoeuvres fire the Mac cannons and turrets and time it with the plasma lances to hit straight afterwards this should hopefully take out the shields and then allow the mac rounds to penetrate the hull destroying them" the captain then looked out of the view screen and watched as the plasma lances sliced through the ships and the macs to collide with a shield just to overload it and continued through to annihilate the ship, he looked at the pedestal with a very confused look and asked "Alexander what just happened" said AI turned around with a smirk on his face "two things sir, first the shields ignored the plasma lances allowing them to carve up the ship and second the Mac rounds did impact the shields but the shields are so weak that it really didn't matter and tore through the ship with ease" the captain gave of a single laugh and turned to the view screen in time to see the remaining enemy ships get turned into fireballs as the rest of his patrol group fired their lancers and mac cannons.

"Alexander can you contact HighCom and tell them of the... situation" the captain ordered with a smile gracing his face Alexander immediately replied "of course sir. Do you also want me tell them we'll be having cuttlefish for dinner or not" the captain turned towards the AI with questioning look "Alex do you really think it's appropriate right now" the AI looked down in embarrassment (if that's even possible for an AI) "sorry sir I guess I had that coming" the captain looked back at the hologram of the AI with a stern face and replied with "apology accepted. Give me the status on the patrol fleet" the AI turned around and looked up with another smile "out of the one cruiser and 6 frigates that we started of with we have one cruiser and 6 frigates, and out of the opposition that (by our standard) had three cruisers, twelve frigates and18 corvettes and their casualties rate at two cruisers 9 frigates and 18 corvettes mostly thanks to the plasma lances hit as they blew up most of them with the mac cannons and turrets having only had the chance to fire once, before they escaped that is"

The captain looked out of the view screen with a very serious look on his face and considered a question before asking "what about the object where Charon used to be" the AI considered for a moment before speaking "it seems to me that it is not a weapon otherwise it probably would have been fired by now, and if the energy spike was anything to go by if it was a weapon Sol would probably be going through a supernova right now so I'm currently trying to figure it out but it seems to be part of way of faster than light travel. Possibly manipulating an type of material which produces enough energy to rip a hole into slipspace and travel faster than the speed of light or bring out a field from slipspace to travel in this dimension at faster than the speed of light" the captain seemed confused before deciding that it was enough chitchat and turned around back to Alexander and gave out a commands "get us in position around that object and get HighCom to send us reinforcements" the lieutenant replied "of course sir"

Meanwhile 20,000 Klicks away

Captain Veronica dare was impressed at two things at this current time. Number one was the performance of Captain James Evans now he had been a captain for 4 years and a commander for a lot longer but under the circumstances she was most definitely impressed.

The second was the fact that these species, machines or whatever didn't even so much as send a warning and the fact they managed to get past around 250 colonies without touching a single one which was in and of itself very impressive, however she needed to warn ONI and in doing so needed to get a couple more prowlers in system keep an eye on that object, possibly lay a minefield around it, but first she needed to get this report to Naomi-010 head of ONI.

And now the extended version with which I did on my computer and N10 turns out to be Naomi-010 head of ONI, once undercover spy (so ironic) for Lord Hood on the Actions of Parangosky and former part of Kilo-5


	3. Battle for Sol system

End of a cycle chapter 2

The ships gathered in the sol system is impressive there are currently 1,500 ships in the sol system waiting for an attack these ships are distributed between all 10 major planets/planetoids.  
With around 600 at earth and Luna with 50 at Pluto as a first defence against these new aliens. With the other 850 ships distributed evenly between the rest of the planets.  
Most of the small corvettes had a crew of 10 and the largest ships (supercarrier) having a crew of 5,000 (not including marines and other personnel of those types).  
Most ships after the war were run by machines of which could be controlled by the ships main AI with the lead personel giving the orders.

Most were calm, after all how well did an outnumbered patrol do against a recon force. However that was a recon force. Which the UNSC would normally have a lot smaller possibly somewhere in the region of 3-5 ships not 33. So for all they knew the enemy (now called squids by the marines and naval forces) could von-Neumann them with superior numbers, after all it is said that "quantity has a quality all of its own". They didn't know how right they were.

"Sir we have an energy spike at the Charon Slipspace relay" (they were now calling the large structure a slipspace relay due to the nature of what they think happens) it was at this point they saw flashes of an iridescent blue with tens of thousands of ships pouring out with furious abandon. With red beams of molten metal and weak lasers filling the space between the two opposing civilisations.

The UNSC lost 15 frigates 12 destroyers and 3 cruisers in the first 2 seconds of the battle as they were outnumbered.

" this is captain James Evans I am sounding a tactical retreat to Neptune and to meet up with the 8th sol defence battle group, we are severly outnumbered we cannot pull victory from this" James was pissed off these alien killed the men under his command in about 10 seconds after coming through the relay.

There was a shudder and Alexander informed him they were underway and less then a second later they had arrived and saw the 100 ships + 20 ODP's guarding Neptune. "Alex earn them off the incoming squids and get the rest of sol up to combat alert alpha and condition red. We are about to be flooded by ships"

Suddenly blue flashes appeared and the defends fleet reacted instantaneously with everything firing. The space inbetween filled with plasma weaponry lances firing left right and centre macs flying through space and tearing through the ships and the massive 3000 tonne rounds tearing through anything that got in the way, on the otherside the squids fired with their lasers and melta cannons (the ONI title).

The ODP's scored the most kills with around 300/600 as they fired so fast and the rounds themselves tearing through 2-3 enemy ships with the best score hitting 5 enemy ships with a single round however the squids realising that the most deadly thing on the battlefield currently were the ODP's they neutralised them quickly carving them up in no time at all as hundreds of red lasers hit at once.

The reapers tried to do many things to turn the tide of battle one even tried to land on the only Astraeus there only to be hit by the topside mac turret directly in front of it (poor bugger thought it was the bridge). The battle went though from there, with the UNSC annihalating the squids. Unfortunately the UNSC still lost 20 ships a small amount but it was still life lost. The main battle however was not here but at the third rock from the sun hundreds of thousands of kilometers from Neptune at earth and Luna.

Earth 13/03/2560 (day/month/year)

"Lord hood combat alert alpha and condition red has been posted, we are getting reports of combat from all over the sol system from Neptune - mars. Pluto has already fallen" Luitenent sanders looked calm however in all reality he was nervous, very very nervous.

They were on fire control station 1 and lord admiral hood was looking over his shoulder at the reports from the other planets with a grave look on his face. "Sir we have 15,000 energy signatures popping up in the ODP's kill zones. Permission to fire?" the luitenent sitting at the sensor station shouted, "cry havok and let loose the dogs of war" hood replied with a smirk and all of a sudden in the empty space between the two enemies fire of righteous gods broke loose as bright blue beams and fiery red rounds smashed into the massive fleet destroying 2,000 of them in a single salvo.

The squids returned fire destroying 60 ODP's and all the equipment onboard (ODP's are now manned only by machines and smart AI's under the command from fire stations). Half a second passed and the ODP's fired again annihalating the squids but with casualties mounting in the hundreds for the ODP's they couldn't maintain their kill ratio and with the ships dealing a massive amount of damage they had withing the 5 seconds the had already destroyed 10,000. But casualties were reaching 250/600 ships down and 150 ODP's an insane amount.

The two largest squid ships left were 3KM long and dangerous compared to the other squids there however compared to the 3 Zues class supercarriers they may as well have not been there as 2 seconds later they were gone destroyed by fifteen plasma torps each, a tad of an overkill.

In the end there was another wave of squids which again got annihalated, but in the end the amount of casualties was excessive 1,200/1500 ships were destroyed in the sol system and 240/300 ODP's such destruction had not been seen since the H-C war and the lives lost were inumerable, fortunately the squids (recently renamed into reapers due to a single transmission from the reapers) never even made it to the surface of any of the planets, and with reinforcements from reach and sangheilios they were going to end up sending a fleet through the SS relay after they sent a few probes through to see what was going on through the other side.  
_

Sorry it took so long and here is another chapter hope you like it

Would like a beta who is very very patient and can help with stuff like this as most of the time on my phone so spelling gets bad quite often


End file.
